A game of Opposites
by Sweetangelicblood
Summary: A DivaxRiku fic, in which the phrase opposites attract has never been quite so true. A tad AUish. Rated M for later chapters.


**Author Note: **Hey everyone! It's me, here to bring you another wonderful story from Emmy-Chan. It's another Diva&Riku for those who love the pairing. So please enjoy.

A Game of Opposites

I loved this game.

That was one of the single-minded thoughts that stuck in my head as I cracked the window open, slowly and carefully, then easily slipped inside noiselessly and shut it again, careful not to wake him.

Riku Miyagusuki lay fast asleep in his bed, with only quiet breathing to break any silence. In one arm, he clutched a soft-looking teddy bear to his side, while the other lay across the covers that were pulled up to his chest. I loved watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed so softly.

I stood over his bed, and took in the beautiful sight: feather soft chocolate colored hair, pale pale skin that looked like it would break if it were touched to often.

And then there were his soft, blue flannel pajamas. Like he didn't smell fresh and clean enough? The collar of the shirt hugged the base of his neck.

Just about his entire throat was completely exposed…and quite vulnerable looking. Thankfully, I'd had the right idea this time, feasting on blood _before _coming to "visit". Last time, I might've let my thirst get the best of me, and accidentally killed him. That would never do, and then we couldn't play this game of ours anymore.

And I'd be BORED.

So carefully, I lifted a corner of the blanket on the bed, and slipped as smoothly as I could under it to cuddle closer to him. It was only a little odd to wear a dress like this to bed, but it was a necessary sacrifice.

Riku was fast asleep still, and my getting closer to him did nothing to stir his slumber. The only thing that changed was the slackened grip on that fluffy bear, which soon dropped from his grasp.

As time passed, I watched him some more. At first, he was still quite peaceful, but then he started groping his arms around, looking for something. He was probably searching for that damn bear. I felt myself becoming jealous of that fluffy thing. How nice it would be, to rip it open, pick out the stuffing, pluck out those button eyes-

My thoughts suddenly melted away as I felt a warm pair of small arms encircling my waist. I smirked happily as Riku settled back down into peaceful slumber, mistaking me for his lost bear.

Maybe that thing wasn't so bad after all.

Our faces were now only centimeters away from each other. I felt his soft, warm breath flutter across my neck, and the feeling of ecstasy that came with it was to die for. I almost let out a whimper. I just had to touch him.

I reached my hand out slowly to his face, and caressed a pale cheek lightly. I swallowed down a giggle as the corner of his mouth twitched, almost invitingly. I let my thumb trail off to touch his lips. Of course, they were soft, like the rest of his features. I let my thumb smooth across those lips a few times, until I could barely stand it anymore.

I wanted to kiss him. So badly. I wanted to claim his mouth with mine.

But what if he woke up?

Then again, he hasn't so far, and I doubt that my touching my lips to his will do anything.

I began to lean forward a little, faintly aware of the warmth creeping up my face. I was starting to tremble with chilling anticipation. A little closer, and our lips would touch. A little closer, and he'd be mine.

I paused, and backed off again.

What if I couldn't control myself? Then he would surely wake up.

I glanced at his sleeping form again, wanting nothing more than to ravish it and hear nothing, nothing but his screams of delight filling the night air.

And then I saw it.

Riku's lips had parted, only slightly, but it was enough. Enough to make me believe that he was subconsciously begging me to push my tongue into his mouth.

No, no, no. Why ruin the game? I have some restraint….right?

Riku sleepily squeezed me closer, like a teddy bear. I could feel his ENTIRE body completely pressed against mine.

I couldn't have felt more of him if the two of us were completely nude.

That thought sparked an all-out rampage of very dirty, perverted thoughts that I'd love to try on Riku. Most of which involved yanking those flannel pajama bottoms off and doing something extremely naughty to his nether-regions.

Restraint?...What the fuck is that?

I'd finally reached my limit.

I sat up a little, leaned over his body with mine. I matched our hips, stomachs, and chests together in one fluid motion, and put my hands on either side of his head, so I could stare down at his face. As I leaned down and began kissing his throat, my hair formed a dark curtain to one side of us. Like a privacy screen.

His skin tasted so sweet and delicious against my lips, time to let my poor tongue out of its cruel cage. I delicately licked his throat a few times, leaving long, wet strokes that left saliva trails glistening in the moonlight. I skipped ahead to his mouth, teasing first with my tongue, and then using it to pry my way in.

Divine. His mouth was soft and wet, and had the vivid taste of innocence. And there were few things more exhilarating than deflowering an innocent. Riku was by far the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted.

Oops. I knew I'd end up kissing too hard. He blinked his eyes open sleepily, becoming aware that there was a mouth on his.

His eyes morphed into huge, chocolate-colored saucers and he gasped quietly.

No surprise really. It must have been quite a sight. Waking up suddenly to find a beautiful stranger draping herself demurely over your body, kissing you, staring at you with piercing blue eyes.

"A-Are you…Saya?" He rasped out. The proximity was enough to let his lips touch mine lightly while he spoke, but I was upset by the question.

I slapped a hand against his mouth, feeling a slightly guilty at his pained, muffled cry that followed. So I removed the hand and replaced it with a single fore-finger that rested perfectly against his lips.

Sensing some fright, I leaned in very close to an ear and whispered, "Diva. Not Saya." with gentle firmness.

"Understand?"

I never wanted to hear him mistake me for my sister again. He just blinked up at me, wide-eyed and rosy cheeked. Beautiful. But I had to be sure he'd understood.

I let my fingers run through his soft hair with one hand, grabbed some, and pulled it to make him sit up with me. I wrapped my other arm around his waist for support, and let my lips graze his. I moved them against his to say, "I SAID, _understand_?"

The poor kid let out a moan and did his best to nod. Good enough for me.

"Goodnight, Riku."

"W-Wha?..."

I lay him back down gently.

"I'm leaving now. If I don't, something….unfortunate….will happen."

I was getting hungry again.

Riku tried to mask his curiosity and disappointment. However, I knew how to read his body perfectly.

"But don't worry." I whispered. "I'll come back to play some more."

A giggle freed itself from my throat, and I grabbed him for one last delicious kiss before I disappeared into the night, leaving my innocent lover behind.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
